The present inventions relate generally to wheel fasteners, and more particularly, to a wheel fastener alarm.
Wheel fastener locks are used on many types of vehicles to prevent unauthorized removal and theft of vehicle wheels. Conventional wheel fastener locks require a special tool to remove the wheel fastener attached to the wheel. Thieves may circumvent the need for a special tool to remove conventional wheel fastener locks by breaking the wheel fastener off the wheel stud, such as with a strike bar. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wheel fastener lock.